finalfantasyfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Oerba Dia Vanille
ダイア・ヴァニラ|fmt=j}} |romaji = Woruba Daia Vanira |weapon = Binding Rod (Rods) |ultimateweapon = Nirvana |eidolon = Hecatoncheir |height = 5' 3" (161 cm)Studio BentStuff, ed (2009) (in Japanese). Final Fantasy XIII Scenario Ultimania. Square Enix. p.018. ISBN 4-7575-2775-6. |age = 19 (Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns) 619 (Final Fantasy XIII)Quote: Age 19(+approximately 600 years. Physically appears to be 17.) (年齢 19歳(+約600年。外見的には17歳)). Final Fantasy XIII Scenario Ultimania. p018. 1119 (Final Fantasy XIII-2) 1619 (Lightning Returns) |laterality = Högerhänt |home = Oerba, Luxerion |crystarium color = Turkos |primaryroles = Ravager, Saboteur, Medic |atb skill = Death |japaneseva = Yukari Fukui |englishva = Georgia van Cuylenburg }} Oerba Dia Vanille vʌ'niːɫ är en spelbar karaktär och berättaren i Final Fantasy XIII. Hennes fullständiga namn står för "Vanille av Dia klanen, från byn Oerba". I Final Fantasy XIII, Vanille är en mystisk flicka som följer med sin barndomsvän, Fang. Trots inför många svårigheter, Vanille förblir en omtänksam och positiv person. efter att ha anslutit Hope Estheim och hans morNora efter att ha varit ett offer Purge, Vanille dras in i en konflikt att avgöra ödet fö Cocoon. I Final Fantasy XIII-2, hon gör en cameo framträdande tillsammans Fang när de träffas Serah Farron i sin drömvärld. I Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Vanille har begåvad med en särskild makt och lever under vård av en religiös kult kallas Order of Salvation. Profil Appearance In Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2, Vanille har ljust rött hår knutet i böjda flätor, gröna ögon, och hål i öronen med silver hoop örhängen. Trots sin kronologiska ålder, har Vanille fysiska utseende en nittonåring . Hennes outfit är inspirerad av traditionella kläder av namibiska kvinnor. Hon bär en rosa grimma topp, en ombre orange och gul kjol, beige kängor och en oberedda skinnet runt hennes midja, som hon använder för att bära henne vapen. Enligt '' Dengeki PS3 'tidningen är den gjord av en björn hon besegrade själv. Hon bär många armband, tre pärlhalsband, och ett sortiment av pärlor knutna till olika delar av hennes kläder. Vanille s l'Cie varumärke ligger på hennes övre vänstra låret, dold av kjolen. I Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Vanille bär en huvudbonad som liknar en traditionell indisk . Den huvudbonad består av en halvtransparent rött och guld slöja som täcker hennes hår och axlar, guld smycken som täcker hennes panna, och två långa silverhornliknande ornament som liknar Bhunivelze 's vapen , som fungerar som ordens symbol, fäst på baksidan och böjd runt sidorna av huvudet. Personlighet I Final Fantasy XIII Vanille har en barnslig oskuld. Hon är hänsynsfull, förståelse, och ibland, egensinniga och envis. Vanille är empatisk, lättdriven till tårar, och bryr sig djupt för andra människor, Fang i synnerhet. Vanille försöker förbli positivt i situationer andra anser hopplös. Hon försöker muntra upp sina vänner när de är ner och se den ljusa sidan av saker, men hennes stark personlighet är en fasad för att dölja sin rädsla och skuld. Under hela sin resa Vanille lär sig att möta sina tidigare misstag, sluta köra från hennes problem, och kämpa för sina vänner och vad hon tror på. I Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, på grund av att leva under ordens konstant skydd och vara föremål för dess lärdomar har Vanille blivit en anhängare av Bhunivelze. Hon är nära vän med Lumina, som beskriver dem som "tjock som tjuvar." Från lyssna till rösterna från de döda och påverkas av deras lidande, har Vanille blivit högtidlig och sällan visar några spår av hennes optimistiska personlighet. Hon fortsätter att känna skuld för dödsfallen hennes tidigare åtgärder hade orsakat och hoppas kunna använda sin nya makt för att sona dem. I Final Fantasy XIII:Reminiscence -tracer av memories-, sägs det Vanille tar allt på allvar och tenderar att vara en barnlek. Referenser